Sweet Emotion
by LadyMonarchDragon
Summary: CH. 13 IS UP! Shuichi's life's going fine, or as fine as it should go, until he finds a kid with amnesia in an alley that could change veryone around them.
1. Kaito the Burden

Sweet Emotion

By: LadyMonarchDragon

Chap. Rating: PG-PG13

Summary: On a routine trip to the grocery store, Shindou Shuichi finds a kid in an alley. His memory is gone, and everyone has some serious sorting out to do.

" Hey Yuki! I'm gonna go to the store!" cried teen singing sensation Shuichi Shindou as he pulled on a sweatshirt. Yuki ignored him. Shuichi went into his room to grab his CD player, then came back out.

" Yuki! I'm gonna go to the store! Need anything?" Shuichi just watched as Yuki typed away on his laptop. Shuichi moved Yuki's laptop and repeated his statement.

"Yuki, I-" Shuichi started, but was cut off. "Yes! OK! FINE! You're going to the store! I know! And, no, I don't want anything!" yelled Yuki, as he returned his laptop to its original spot on his lap.

" Geez, sorry, Yuki…" Shuichi turned and exited, putting the headphones over his ears. He was jamming out to Bad Luck's latest album, and walking down the street. He entered the grocery store. He snagged some salami, bread, and mayo, as well as some soda and Little Debbie's snacks.

" Let's see…do I want Twinkees? Or maybe Ding-Dongs? Or quite possibly Ho-Ho's? Wow, these names are suggestive…" Shuichi went with the Twinkees, and went to check out.

The girl at the register rang up his stuff. First salami, then milk, then pop, then Twinkees, then bread, the mayo bringing up the rear. The girl glanced at the pink-haired consumer, and gasped, swallowing her gum in the process. This small gasp brought Shuichi back to attention after staring at a tabloid about him.

" Y-you're that…singer! Shuichi Shindou! That band! Umm…" the girl searched the banks of her memory. Shuichi filled in for her. " Do you mean Bad Luck?"

The girl's eyes brightened with knowledge. " Oh yeah! That's the one! My sister, like, totally loves you guys! Can I have your autograph? She'll totally flip!" The girl pleaded with Shuichi, and his cheeks were turning the same color as his hair.

" Um, sure…what's her name?" said Shuichi, trying to get out of there quickly, as they were drawing a scene. "Her name's Kumiko Kawazoe." Said the cashier, as she watched him write that on a scrap of paper. Shuichi quickly scribbled his signature on the paper and handed it back.

" Thanks, Shuichi!" cried the cashier across the store, and everyone who's ever heard of Bad Luck now knew that Shindou Shuichi was in the store. He put his headphones back on, and headed down the street. Something green in an alley caught his purplish eyes. He went into the alley. It was a kid! He looked to be about 18, one year younger than Shuichi. He looked from side to side.

_Why did no one else notice him?_ Shuichi thought, looking at the kid. Tons of people walked by this alley a day. He did kind of blend in, though. He was unconscious or dead, Shuichi couldn't tell which, and his green shirt and face was covered from everything from blood to dirt to some suspicious white blotches. He shook him a little, and realized that he was breathing.

" Hey, kid, wake up! Please! Can you hear me?" Shuichi shook the kid a little more, and he woke. His eyes cracked open, and he gasped . He looked bewildered, and he didn't know where he was.

"Where…am I? Who are you? Who am **I**?" the kid looked from side to side. Shuichi was shocked. "You don't know who you are?" questioned Shu, looking at the kid's shabby clothing. " No…I don't…" the kid stopped talking. He had gone unconscious. Shuichi looked around again._ Well, I can't just leave him here…_

Shuichi picked the kid up with both arms, then plastic grocery bag threatening tearing on his forearm. He began to run back to Yuki's apartment, carrying the boy with him. _Yuki's not gonna like this…_

" You…brought…a…homeless kid into my apartment without even ASKING!" Yuki exploded, motioning at the unconscious kid in Shuichi's arms. Yuki took a look at the kid. He was wearing a torn and dirty green shirt, pants that were far too big for his lithe frame, as well as ruined shoes that were literally held together with duct tape. His dirty soiled brown hair looked like it was beautifully colored when clean.

"Yuki, he's lost. He doesn't even know who he is!" Shuichi cried in the amnesiac's defense. Yuki's honey eyes glinted dangerously at his lover. " Great. Not only did you bring in a smelly homeless kid, but now he has AMNESIA?" Yuki roared at calm Shuichi. The pink haired singer set the poor kid down on the couch. Yuki grew madder.

" Don't put that disgusting piece of filth on the couch!" cried Yuki, yelling directly at Shuichi. Shuichi looked up at Yuki. The novelist immediately stopped yelling. There was just something in Shuichi that isn't usually there. Anger and shock.

"How…could you be so…heartless!" Shuichi screamed at Yuki. " He doesn't have a memory, a home, decent clothes, and yet, you have plenty of room and you deny him! What kind of person doesn't lend help when they can? I'll tell you who! You, and whoever did this to him!" Shuichi was seething. " He's so scared! He doesn't know himself or anyone…and you wanna leave him in the cold? I knew you were mean, but…damn, Yuki!"

Yuki was amazed. That was the angriest that Shuichi had ever been. Shuichi was quiet now, just glaring at Yuki, heaving. Yuki looked at the kid. He wasn't bad looking, and had the same innocent, relaxed features as his Shu-san.

" I suppose he could stay for a while…after a bath." Said Yuki, a smile flitting about his face. Shuichi instantly brightened up. " Really? Oh, thank you, Yuki-kun! I knew you'd say yes!" Shuichi exclaimed happily, as his lavender hair played in his eyes. He jumped up and gave Yuki a hug.

"Yeah, yeah…" Yuki said, pulling Shuichi off him. They both cast a gaze on the strange kid. " You know, he doesn't have a name…we should name him!" The novelist looked at his lover. " We could call him…Fucking Intruder?"

"C'mon, Yuki! He needs a name!"

" Fine…"

"Let's call him…"

"How 'bout we call him, "Burden?" "

"Well…how about…Kaito? (1)"

Yuki looked at Shuichi. " Kaito? Really? That's a nice name…" As if to punctuate a point, the kid woke with a start. "Ugh…where…" The newly christened Kaito looked around, extremely curious as to where he was.

"You're that…pink-haired guy…" said Kaito, as his small memory was strained. Shuichi brightened. "See, Yuki, he remembers me!" Shuichi walked over to the forgetful Kaito. " Your name is Kaito. K-A-I-T-O." The boy looked at the singer. "My name is…Kai..to?"

"Yes, but say it fast. Kaito."

"Kaito?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

The boy smiled. He had a beautiful smile. Shuichi blushed a little, because he felt bad because he was teaching his new friend like a retarded person, or something.

"My name is Shuichi Shindou."

"Shuichishindou!"

" No, slower, like Shuichi Shindou."

"Shuichi Shindou?"

" Correct! Oh, and this is Eiri Uesugi, but we just call him Yuki."

"Yu..ki?"

"Right!"

Yuki just smirked. This Kaito kid…was growing on Shuichi. He could tell.

"Ok, bathtime." Kaito's eyes brightened. "I know what a bath is! It's where you…um…wash yourself with water to get clean!" Shuichi laughed. "Yeah! That's right!"

Shuichi went into the bathroom to give Kaito a bath. Kaito got undressed, and Shuichi blushed. "I can take a bath by myself." Said Kaito, as if he was an independent 6 year old. Shuichi laughed. " Okay, but make it quick! I got tons to show ya!" Kaito was about to get into the shower, but turned around and said, "You know, you're really pretty, with that pink hair and all." Kaito got in the shower, pulled the curtain, and turned on the water.

Shuichi turned redder still and thought about what he'd said. He realized that his own lover had never said anything that nice to him. He went out, to find Yuki on his computer. "I thought you went to give Kaito a bath." Said the novelist, as he typed away.

"He didn't need me to. He could work the shower by himself." Yuki's eyebrows spiked. He typed faster, but in a different rhythmic pattern. "Interesting…" said the stoic writer.

"What's interesting?"

"Well, it says here on this medical website that if the person can perform basic functions, such as working the shower, then they have a mild, if not temporary case of amnesia."

" So that means…"

"It means, you total idiot, that Kaito's amnesia may wear off, or if not, should develop a new memory soon."

Shuichi frowned. Why was Yuki always so mean him? All Shuichi tried to do was love him, and the writer always was cold. He thought about what Kaito said, and the teen singer suddenly wished Yuki was more like Kaito.

The pink haired star's thoughts were interrupted by Yuki. " Kaito will still need to see a doctor, though." Shuichi got up, and holding back tears, got up to check on their new friend. Kaito had already gotten out and dried off and dressed in a pair of Shuichi's extra pajamas.

Shuichi walked up to his new friend, who was apparently counting the floor tiles. " How was your shower? Good?" said the singer, looking at his new friend. Kaito was not an ordinary kid. He seemed to see into Shuichi's soul. " Is Yuki mad at you? " Shuichi shook his head. Somehow, this kid heard their conversation..

"If Yuki wasn't mad at you, then he had no reason to talk to you like that. He can't talk to anyone like that." Shuichi just turned away, the need to cry came harder than before. Kaito's big eyes stared into Shuichi's purply ones, and he spoke again.

"Yuki's a bastard to you-why?" asked Kaito in his innocent, non-accusing tone. Shuichi's efforts to keep his tears back was a failure. A lone tear slipped down his cheek. Kaito scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He wiped the tear from the pink haired youth's cheek with one finger. "One as beautiful as you should have no need to cry." The forgotten youth left the bathroom. Shuichi was shocked. No one ever said those kinds of things to him before.

"Okay, kid, this is where you sleep. No complaints, or you sleep in the hall." Yuki told Kaito, as he climbed onto the couch. " Good night, Eiri." Said Kaito, as he turned over. Then he sat up. Yuki noticed this. "What? What do you want? " said the frazzled novelist. " I just want to say good night to Shuichi-kun." The younger boy hopped off the couch, and walked into the open bathroom, where Shuichi was undressing.

"Good night, Shuichi-chan." The pinky haired kid was shirtless, but was still wearing his jeans. Shuichi smiled one of his huge trademark grins, and said," Good night, Kaito-kun. Oh, hey, tomorrow you can meet all our friends, Hiro, Suguru, Tohma and K!"

Kaito grinned a big smile to match Shu's and exclaimed, "I can't wait!" He ran back to the couch and proceeded to fall asleep. Shuichi continued to smile to himself for a moment, until he finished dressing for bed and climbed in beside Yuki, who was evermore typing on his laptop.

"Good night, Yuki-kun. See you in the morning." All he got in return was a grunt from the disgruntled author. He turned over and thought about the interesting day he had, the new friend he made and what Kaito had said. Another tear plipped onto Shuichi's pillow, as he fell asleep.

Hey, that turned out kind of okay! Please review, and be brutally fucking honest. Please.

_(1) Kaito in Japanese actually means "burden". It's really handy to have one of those Japanese name translators!._

Lady Monarch Dragon


	2. Kaito the Friend

Sweet Emotion

Author: LadyMonarchDragon

Summary: On a routine trip to the grocery store, Shindou Shuichi finds a kid in an alley. His memory is gone, and everyone has some serious sorting out to do.

Chap. Rating: Ummm.. Not sure…

" Get up, you lazy brat! Move it!" Shuichi woke slowly to the sound of Yuki yelling at Kaito. Kaito was bargaining with Yuki for more sleeping time. He started at an hour, then 45 minutes, then a half-hour, to 20 minutes, to 15, to 10, and he was now at 5 minutes. Yuki wasn't amused.

" Get off the couch, before I punt you across the room like a little runty football!" Kaito grunted, and a crash could be heard. " You overgrown lizard! Let go of me!" yelled Kaito in response. "Get off the goddamn furniture and take a shower! You still smell like shit!"

" Well, excuse me for not smelling like a rose like yourself!"

"You're asking for it, you little…"

" Little what? Huh? You hack writer!"

Shuichi's eyebrows shot up. No one insults Yuki's writing ability. He had experience in that area. The living room became deathly quiet. Shuichi could feel the tension. He sat up, prepared to bolt out of the bedroom before things got ugly. The silence was broken by Yuki's scarily quiet raspy whisper.

" What…did…you…just…say?" said Yuki, and Shuichi could hear a cough and a groan and had suspicions that Yuki had picked Kaito up either by his shirt or throat. "I…said…that…you're…a hack…WRITER!" Kaito spat out, and then Yuki got really angry. Shuichi ran out to the living room.

"Yuki, put him down! You'll hurt him!" Shuichi begged. He was right; Yuki was holding him by the collar of his shirt. Kaito was fighting to either tear or stretch the collar enough so he could breathe. He was kicking and flailing to get free, but Yuki had his collar in a death grip. Shuichi's words finally got to the enraged author. He dropped the boy, and Kaito began to cough.

" C'mon, Kaito, you do need to shower again. We're gonna go meet Suguru and Hiro and some other friends." Kaito was glaring at Yuki, but went along anyway. Shuichi watched Kaito. He was acting kind of strange. When he went to bed last night, he was perfectly fine. _It's probably just the encounter with Yuki…_

" Shuichi?" Kaito's words made Shuichi jump. " Yeah, Kaito-san?" said Shuichi, his lavender hair a holy mess. " D'ya… d'ya think your friends will like me?" the brunette looked sad. " I hope they do, because I already know that Yuki doesn't like me…" Shuichi sat down beside him on the side of the bathtub. The blue-eyed boy looked exceedingly guilty and upset. " Kaito, how could someone not like you? Yuki's just slow to warm up to." Kaito sniffed, making him seem very vulnerable. " I feel like a huge burden and intrusion."

The singer felt really bad. He had just taken Kaito out of nowhere, and introduced him into his life. He could hardly imagine the frustration that came from that. "I'm sure you'll have tons of fun! Hiro's a guitarist,…and Suguru's a keyboard player and…" Kaito was still looking really down. He was staring at the floor, and a few tears dripped down his flushed cheeks. " …Kai-kun, there's no way that they won't like you, ok?"

Kaito lifted his head. He looked right into Shuichi's eyes. " R-really?" Shuichi gave the depressed kid a hug. " Really." Whispered Shuichi into Kai's ear. Kaito got into the shower and Shuichi left the bathroom.

" Hey, brat, think you could make me a sandwich?" said Yuki, as he continued type away. "Sure, Yuki." Shuichi got up and made Yuki a sandwich, on just his whim. "Ugh, this is chicken salad! Make me another one." Yuki threw the sandwich on the table and continued to type. "Yes, Yuki." Shuichi made another one, this sandwich with salami. " Thanks, Shu." That was the most civil thing Yuki had said to Shuichi all day.

Kaito got out of the shower, was dried off, and dressed for the day. In Kaito's place, Shuichi got into the shower. He was wearing one of Shuichi's sleeveless hoodies, a baggy pair of Yuki's pants, and an old pair of Yuki's shoes. " Um, thanks for the use of your clothes, Yuki-chan." All he got from the novelist in response was a grunt. Kaito was watching Yuki type.

"Here, watch this." Kaito snagged the author's prized laptop right out of his hands. He began to type, and his hands seemed to fly over the keyboard. "Hey…what…" was all Yuki could say before the younger boy began to type.

_Once on a yellow piece of paper with green lines _

_He wrote a poem_

_And he called it "Chops"_

_Because that was the name of his dog_

_And that was what it was all about_

_And his teacher gave him an A _

_And a gold star_

_And his mother hung it on the kitchen door_

_And read it to his aunts_

_That was the year that Father Tracy _

_Took all the kids to the zoo_

_And he let them sing on the bus_

_And his little sister was born_

_With tiny toenails and no hair_

_And his mother and father kissed a lot_

_And the girl around the corner sent him a_

_Valentine signed with a row of X's _

_And he had to ask his father what the X's meant_

_And his father always tucked him into bed at night _

_And he was always there to do it_

_Once on a piece of white paper with blue lines_

_He wrote a poem_

_And it was called "Autumn" _

_Because that was the name of the season_

_And that's what it was all about_

_And his teacher gave him an A_

_And asked him to write more clearly_

_And his mother never hung it on the kitchen door_

_Because of its new paint_

_And the kids told him_

_That Father Tracy smoked cigars _

_And left butts on the pews_

_And sometimes they would burn holes_

_That was the year his sister got glasses_

_With thick lenses and black frames_

_And the girl around the corner laughed_

_When he asked he to go see Santa Claus_

_And the kids told him why_

_His mother and father kissed a lot _

_And his father never tucked him in at night_

_And his father got mad_

_When he cried for him to do it_

_Once on a piece of paper torn from his notebook _

_He wrote a poem_

_And he called it "Innocence: A Question"_

_Because that was the question about his girl_

_And that's what it was all about_

_And his professor gave him an A _

_And a strange steady look_

_And his mother never hung it on the kitchen door_

_Because he never showed her_

_That was the year Father Tracy died_

_And he forgot how the end of the Apostle's Creed went_

_And he caught his sister _

_Making out on the back porch_

_And his mother and father never kissed_

_Or even talked_

_And the girl around the corner _

_Wore too much makeup_

_That made him cough when he kissed her_

_But he kissed her anyway_

_Because that was the thing to do_

_And at 3 A.M. he tucked himself into bed_

_His father snoring soundly_

_That's why on the back of a brown paper bag_

_He tried another poem_

_And he called it "Absolutely Nothing"_

_Because that's what it was all about_

_And he gave himself and A_

_And a slash on each damned wrist_

_And he hung it on the bathroom door _

_Because this time he didn't think_

_He could reach the kitchen. (1)_

Yuki read the poem. It was beautiful. "Did…did you write this poem, Kaito?" Kaito looked into Yuki's honey colored eyes. "No, I didn't. I don't know who wrote it." Yuki became frustrated. " Well, did someone tell it to you?" Kaito never looked away from Yuki's eyes. "Yes."

"Well then, who!"

"Who?"

"Yes!"

Kaito got up, gave Yuki his laptop back, and turned to leave before he looked back at the writer. "Shuichi told it to me. Last night, I had trouble sleeping, and he came in and talked to me and told me that poem. I just thought you should hear it."

Kaito went to the kitchen, and soon Shuichi walked out, wearing traditional Shuichi clothes. "Kaito-kun, are you ready?" Kaito walked out of the kitchen, eating a sandwich. " Yes! Oh Boy!" The pink haired singer turned to the novelist.

" Are you sure you don't wanna come, Yuki-kun?" Yuki glared at him. "Quite."

The two young men were walking down the street, observing the sights. Kaito was unusually quiet. Shuichi tried to read what was wrong from just his face, but it was impossible. Kaito could really hide his emotions. "Kaito, are you ok?" said Shuichi, concerned. Kaito didn't answer for a second.

" Shuichi, I need to tell you something" unfortunately whatever was needed to be said was cut off when Hiro ran outside to greet the two guys. "Hey Shu! Is this amnesia kid that I've heard so much about?" Kaito was noticeably uncomfortable now. Shucihi wished that Hiro hadn't come on so strong.

" Yeah, Hiro, this is Kaito. Kaito, Hiro." Hiro gave him a hearty handshake. "How's it goin', pal?" Kaito forced a smile. "Uh…good…" Shuichi glared slightly at Hiro. He always forces himself onto people, in a manner of speaking.

All of Shuichi's worries were for naught. Soon, Kaito was laughing and messing around with Suguru and Hiro. Shuichi was sitting at the kitchen table with K, just hanging out. " Kaito sure fits in perfectly with those two." K laughed a little, then asked, " So, where'd you find him again, and why did you name him _Kaito_?" Shuichi looked at the chocolate haired boy. " I found him unconscious in an alley outside the grocery store, but you know what I don't understand? Why no one else saw him. I'm sure _everyone _wouldn't ignore him…" Kaito was laughing now, as Hiro told a joke.

" Maybe you were meant to find him. It's possible, you know." Said K, considering the theory. "One thing's for sure, he's no ordinary kid."

_(1) This is my all-time favorite poem. I'm not sure who its by, but in the book I got it from, The Perks of being a Wallflower, it says it's a kid's suicide note. I thought it might show a new side of Shuichi. Oh, by the way, I highly recommend The Perks of being a Wallflower. You'll love it!_

So, whaddya think? I thought the first chapter wuz better.

/LadyMonarchDragon/


	3. Shuichi the Angel

Sweet Emotion

Author: LadyMonarchDragon

Summary: Summary: On a routine trip to the grocery store, Shindou Shuichi finds a kid in an alley. His memory is gone, and everyone has some serious sorting out to do.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"K-san, I don't think that he's out of the ordinary…" Shuichi thought out loud. He was watching his new friend hang out with Suguru and Hiro, and realized that he could almost never coax Yuki to come talk to his friends, and when he did, Yuki couldn't wait to leave, and it showed.

"Ok, Bad Luck, it's time to practice." Said K, clapping his hands together. Kaito became confused. "Who's got bad luck?" said Kaito to Shuichi. Shuichi laughed at Kaito's innocent query. " No, no, that's our band name." Kaito's eyes widened in admiration. "Wow, you guys are in a band? That's so cool!" Shuichi blushed with pride.

" I'm the singer!" said Shuichi, getting a big head. "Really? Wow, that's so awesome!" said Kaito, idolizing Shuichi. K hit him on the head, and dragged him to the practice room.

" Okay, you guys ready?" said Shuichi, ready to sing. "Iich, Ne, San, Che!"(1)

kanari kireteru Doll

itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase zawameku kaze ni meguru raito ga

oto o tatete kioku tobasu kitto shiranu hazumonai yuwaku

kokoro o midasu kimi no beis ja nani mo nokosezu yoru ga akeru

mada mienu shuuchaku wa genkaku…

itsumo kobiteru dake…

nani mo mie yashinai

jibun no naka de dare ga sakebu ?

kanari kimeteru Doll

todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero kanari kireteru Doll

itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowas

nagareru namida habikoru uso ni jibun o somete yume o nisu

sora ni mau haiiro no jounetsu….(2)

"That was great! You guys rock!" said Kaito, plucking the strings in Hiro's guitar. Kaito's arm was seized by Shuichi. "C'mon, Kai, we got to get you to a doctor. Kaito scrutinized him. " Why do I have to see a doctor?" whined Kaito, pouting, his bottom lip sticking out. Shuichi blushed, because he had to admit that Kaito looked kind of cute when he did that. " We gotta check on the state of your amnesia." Kaito pouted again, and Shuichi wondered what it would feel like to kiss him, but realized what he was thinking and shook the idea right out of his head.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

" Well, your friend is right. He does have one of the more mild forms of amnesia. May I speak to you privately for a moment?" Doctor Swartz led Shuichi outside for a moment. " I'm sorry I have to tell you this…" Swartz looked inside the room to find Kaito swinging his legs and humming a tune from Bad Luck. " He will never regain his lost memory. I very sorry." Shuichi shrugged.

"That's okay, I think I like this memory better anyhow." Shuichi walked into the room and said, "Ready to go, Kai?" They asked the doctor where to pay, and then left, the doctor's mouth hanging open. He snapped out of it and went back to his work, muttering 'fucking kids…'

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"7:03" "7.03" "7.03" Kaito glared at the clock. It was taunting him, with it's evil time-freezing abilities. It was torturing him, by not ever changing and trapping him in a state of constant clock-watching until he withers away by watching that accursed clock. _It must be possessed…it must be possessed…why isn't it moving…goddamned clock…hot damned glock…mot shamed tock…goddamned clock… _" 7:0-7:04!" Kaito exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

Kaito got up, and went into the living room. Yuki was typing, and Shuichi was at band practice again. Shuichi offered to take him to practice again, but Kaito declined. He didn't want to distract them. He was now counting the seconds till Shuichi came home again.

" So…Yuki, wanna play a …" he was cut off by Yuki's resounding "no."

" I was gonna say…"

" No."

" I just wanna…"

"No."

" Board…"

"No!"

"…Game?"

"**NO!**"

" Board game?"

" No, goddamn it kid! Fuck off, before I knock you out!"

Kaito walked out of the apartment, down the stairs, and out into town. He looked at all the happy people.

Kaito's POV

I looked around at all the happy people. At least, they looked happy. But maybe, just maybe, some of these people knew happiness. I hope that some people know how to live life. I don't. I don't even know who I am. To some, I am Kaito, the amnesiac who people feel sorry for. That's all I'm good for, really. I'm nothing more than people who have nothing better to do than to fawn over someone's misfortune, and I'm sick of it. _Oh, he's got amnesia? Poor thing… _or _Amnesia? What's that?_ I hope these people know happiness, because that means that they have worth. I don't. I'm worthless.

Normal POV

Kaito slid down a wall and began to cry. He couldn't mooch off kind, gentle Shuichi anymore. He needed to leave. He had to get away, and stop being such a _burden _on people's lives. " Maybe I should just kill myself…" He looked up with tear tracks down his cheeks. He saw a happy couple, laughing, kissing and just plain soaking up the life that resonated from one another.

No…killing one's self meant giving up. Kaito wouldn't give up. There was still something he had to do first.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

" Hey, Yuki! Where's Kaito?" said Shuichi, coming in and setting his journal of sound lyrics on the coffee table. Yuki grunted. " I dunno, he went out somewhere." Shuichi frowned, and sat down beside Yuki. "Kaito doesn't usually just go out…" Yuki grunted again and said, " Why do you care what his habits are? Are you his mother?"

Shuichi just frowned again, and said, " No, I just worry about him, I guess." Right then, Kaito walked in. "

"Hey guys, what's going on?" said the brunette, as he sat on the couch beside Shuichi, who flashed him a smile. Yuki grunted for the third time. "Nothing, just hanging out, I s'pose." Said the Pink haired singer, turning on the TV. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay, okay guys?" said Kaito, moving to his new sleeping spot on an air mattress in the dining room. " Ok, good night, Kai." Said Shu, changing the channel again.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The stealthy figure slunk through the house, taking meager provisions and a blanket and one of Yuki's sweatshirts. Kaito walked through the house and into Yuki's and Shuichi's room. On Shuichi's dresser, he placed three envelopes and began to leave, but went back to look at the sleeping figure of Shuichi, who had his mouth slightly open. Kaito smiled a little, and kissed Shuichi on the nose, who muttered something incomprehensible and turned to his other side." Good night, angel…" whispered Kaito, as he walked out of the room and to the front door.

He saw Shuichi's book of lyrics and looked at them for a second. A few tears rolled down his cheeks, making red marks on milky white skin. He took the book of lyrics whispering, " Forgive me, Shuichi…" and left the apartment.

_(1)Iich, Ne, San, and Chii are 1,2,3,and4 in Japanese(I think_

_(2) This is the song Blind Game Again by Bad Luck. If you wanna go to see the song and other shibby Gravitation stuff, is a great resource._

Sorry if you think Yuki is too cold, or whatever, but first of all, I'm not a big Yuki fan. He bugs me.

Tell me what you think!

/LadyMonarchDragon/


	4. Loss of A Friend

Sweet Emotion

LadyMonarchDragon

Summary: On a routine trip to the grocery store, Shindou Shuichi finds a kid in an alley. His memory is gone, and everyone has some serious sorting out to do.

Well, sorry for the wait(despite the fact that no one with the exception of cutelilpuppieyez, has reviewed my story.) Look, it may not be that good, but at least give me a sign that someone's reading this!

Shuichi's pinkish eyes slowly opened, the sleep seeds in his eyes. He blinked rapidly, then looked at the clock, the same one Kaito had been looking at so many hours ago. It read "9:30", and since he wasn't all that tired, got up. He wandered to the bathroom in a sleepy daze, washing his face and went to the bathroom. He walked back to the dresser, selecting his apparel, and saw three envelopes, on addressed to him, one to Yuki, and one to Bad Luck. He looked at them for a second, frowned, then walked out to the living room.

Yuki was there, flipping through channels, smoking a cigarette. For once, he wasn't typing. Shuichi looked around, thinking that something was missing. His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked over to the vacant futon.(A/N, It seems like a futon would fit into the story better.) " Hey, where's Kaito?" Shuichi asked, sitting on the couch, moving a newspaper out of the way, Yuki didn't even look at Shuichi.

"I don't know. Maybe the little burden went out." Said Yuki, rather coldly. Shuichi frowned again. " Kaito doesn't seem like he'd do that…" Yuki cut him off with a threatening glare. " Drop it. I'm sure he went out." Said Yuki, putting his cancer stick out and lit another one. Shuichi turned to watch the TV, something about a kidnapper who targets teenage boys and girls. The man's horrible picture flashed on the screen, and Shuichi shivered. Those were soulless eyes. He had no regard for human life, much less human innocence or happiness. He couldn't ever imagine that someone could do something like that.

Kaito's tired eyes seemed to creak open. He was cold, very cold. He had left in the night, and had to leave forever. The problem was, he didn't want to travel too far in the night. He was sleeping against an apartment building, across the street from where Yuki and Shuichi were just waking up.

He packed what he had into a plastic bag, and got up, his joints protesting. He looked one last time up toward the apartment, and kept walking.

Kaito walked about an mile, and realized he had no idea where he was. He saw an alley, and walked over. He slid down the wall, and just stared at the brick wall of an adjacent building. He looked at the bricks, tracing the mortar with his eyes. He then could take it no longer.

Kaito broke down and began to sob. People passing gave him peculiar looks, but just kept walking. Kaito remembered all the things Shuichi had done for him, and it made him forlorn to leave so suddenly. His brown hair mussed up as a gentle breeze swept over him, and his grey blue eyes felt a new surge of tears. He missed Shuichi. He almost got up and walked back, but something deep down made him stay rooted to the alley.

He was crying almost hysterically, and couldn't stop. He heard a soft _ahem_, and looked up. It was a man, about 30 years of age. Kaito wiped his eyes and looked away. The man had soft blond hair, and piercing green eyes. He had a kindly look on his face. He sat down beside Kaito, much to the youth's discomfort.

" Are you all right, kid?" said the stranger, looking at the amnesiac with eyes full of sympathy. Kaito nodded, wanting to get away from the strange man. He didn't want to just leave though. That would be really mean, and this man was just asking innocent questions. The man put his hand on Kaito's shoulder, and moved closer to the boy.

" Don't lie to me, kid, I just want to know what ails your soul." Kaito's big blue, tearstained eyes looked up into the man's sharp, emerald ones, ands Kaito suddenly felt as though he could open up to this guy. He turned to face the man, and his arm slipped down Kaito's waist.

"Well, I don't know my past. This guy, Shuichi, rescued me from an alley, and took me to his and his boyfriend Yuki's apartment and cared for me. I could never repay them for what they did. But see, here's the thing." The man was very attentive, and listened perfectly. " See, I fell in love with Shuichi. I'm in love with him now. I…can't live with out him. But he's with Yuki, and it would break my heart to make them split apart, because Yuki's right for Shuichi, and I'm not. I'm worthless."

" This Shuichi…do you mean Shuichi Shindou, the singer of Bad Luck?" asked the man, still looking into Kaito's eyes. Kaito nodded, then looked away. The man took Kaito's chin in his hand, and made the boy look into his eyes. Kaito smelled a sickly sweet odor coming from his hands. "Your skin…it's so soft…"

Kaito moved the man's hand from his face, which had begun to massage his cheek. He also became aware of the fact that the man's other hand was creeping up his shirt. Kaito shoved his hand out of the way, and slowly scooted away from the strange man. The man moved closer, his overcoat got dirty from the muddy alley floor. " How about you stay with me for a while? I could give you a place to stay."

Kaito was scared now. "Uh…n-no thanks…I'll just keep moving…" He got up and began to run away, but he was caught by the man. He whispered into Kaito's ear, "You are going to stay at my place." Kaito smelled the stench again. The man pulled the youth into a disgusting kiss. The stronger, older man's tongue broke its way into Kaito's mouth, and it probed.

Kaito spit out the man's tongue and tried to run again, but a rag smelling with the sweet liquid was shoved into his nose. The smell overpowered him, and pushed the air out of his lungs. He could feel sleep approached him.

_Shuichi…_

Shuichi continued to watch the news with Yuki for a while. The subject had changed to one about a brave citizen who saved a baby from a burning house. Shuichi decided that it was mind-numbing, and that's in a news perspective. Most news is mind numbing. He walked back to the dresser, and saw the envelopes again. This time, he took the envelopes out to the living room and showed them to Yuki.

" Did you write these?" Yuki took them from the pink haired singer, and looked at who they were addressed to. " No. First of all, this isn't my handwriting. Second, if I was writing to you, why would I write one to myself? Third, why would I write these anyway? If I had anything to say to you, why wouldn't I just say something to you instead of writing notes? Fourth, I hate your band members and I wouldn't write to them anyway."

Yuki threw them at Shuichi and said," Think about those things next time." Shuichi was confused. _Who would write us notes, anyway? _Shuichi then remembered the fact that they weren't just envelopes and had letters inside, and one was addressed to him. He went inside the bedroom, sat on the bed, tore open the envelope, unfolded the note, and began to read.

_Dear Shuichi…_

_Goodbye my friend. It has been wonderful spending time with you and Yuki. But I cannot stay. I could never stay. _

_Shuichi, I must get this off my chest, because if I don't, my fear is that I will do something that I could never forgive myself for. Shuichi Shindou,I love you. I adore you, with every fiber of my oh-so-worthless being. But, we could never be._

_You love Yuki, so you could never love me. That is the problem. Yuki and you love one another (in Yuki's own way he does, trust me) and I can't change that. _

_You may ask, 'why didn't he try to break us up?' Well, my sweet, sweet Shu, I couldn't. I could never do that to you. You would shed tears, or be forlorn, and that is something I couldn't bear. It would tear me apart from the inside, to see you cry again._

_And so, I am gone. I am gone forever. You or Yuki will never have to even look at me again. You will be rid of Kaito the Burden. Do not fear, I have not killed myself. That would be giving up. I have just left. I won't return. Also, please don't look for me. I can't have you find me after I've admitted my feelings to you. I fear that your rejection **could **drive me to kill myself. It's just easier if you forget about me. _

_So, goodbye, my love, my light. I shall never forget you. _

…_And he called it " Absolutely Nothing"_

_Because that's what it was all about_

_And he gave himself an A_

_And a slash on each damned wrist_

_And he hung it on the bathroom door_

_Because this time he didn't think _

_He could reach the kitchen._

_I love you so much_

_Kaito_

Shuichi just sat there for a second, staring at the page. He was lost in his thoughts. Kaito was gone. A lone tear dripped down onto the page.

I've decided to go easier on Yuki. Well, I hope you like this chapter. Please review, and still be fucking honest. I.E., sorry about the short chapter.

LadyMonarchDragon+


	5. Kaito the Lost

Sweet Emotion

Author: LadyMonarchDragon

Summary: On a routine trip to the grocery store, Shindou Shuichi finds a kid in an alley. His memory is gone, and everyone has some serious sorting out to do.

C'mon! Rate PLEASE?

Thank you all so much! Takato the Dreamer and FranceGamble, you have given me the encouragement to write!

777

Shuichi's tear made a spot on the note. He just sat there for a second, letting the realization sink in. _Kaito loves me…me! _He looked at the letter again, then down at the two other ones, written to Yuki and the rest of Bad Luck. The pink haired singer hopped up, and ran out to the reclining novelist. " Yuki! Quick! Kaito'sranawayandhe'sgoneandhesaidhelovedmeandthat'swhyheleft,andI'mworriedabout

Himandhecouldbehurtorkidnappedor-" Yuki slapped a hand over Shuichi's mouth. " Slow down and start from the beginning, okay?"

Shuichi took a deep breath and repeated, with spaces this time. Yuki put out one of his cigarettes and lit a new one. Shuichi finished, looking pale with worry. " Yuki, this city is dangerous if you're living in the streets! Kaito could be hurt or even dead! We gotta look for him!"

Yuki stopped him again. "Let me get this straight. The little amnesiac you brought home is in love with you. But, he left because we're together, and he didn't want to break us up. He is also afraid of you rejecting his love. Is that it?" Shuichi nodded vigorously, pulling on his shoes. Yuki saw him doing this.

"Oh, no, we are not going to look for that kid at 10:00 in the morning. We can wait till someone finds him. " said Yuki, picking up the newspaper. Shuichi continued to get ready to look for Kaito, till he processed what Yuki said. " Yuki, how could we not go look for him?"

"Forget it, forget it. The kid just wants attention."

"But Yuki--"

" No."

"Yuki--"

"Screw it."

" Stop bothering me, brat!"

" But--"

" Just drop it, Shuichi."

Shuichi glared at Yuki and whispered, " Please?" Yuki glared right back. " There is no way I'll waste my time going to look for that kid." Shuichi's mouth became a grim line, but then broke into a grin when he thought of an idea. The singer moved in and kissed Yuki in a deep, hurried kiss.

777

" I cannot believe I'm out here wasting my time going to look for that kid." Said Yuki, walking out with Shuichi looking for Kaito. They began to walk down a street, looking left and right for the boy. "Brat, how do we even know he went down this street?" said Yuki, sulking.

" I don't, but there's only so many streets he would've taken, right?" said Shuichi, looking in a nearby alley. Yuki narrowed his eyes in annoyance, and said, "I'll take that street, and you take this one." Shuichi looked down another foreboding alley. " Okay, Yuki, meet you later."

777

Yuki walked down the busy Tokyo street, as he was shouldered by the passerby. _Of course, the kid has to run away in one of the biggest cities in the_ _world. Totally figures. It really does. _ Yuki looked in one alley, and saw jack shit. Yuki mumbled a little, then headed across the street for a coffee.

The little bell above the café tinkled as he walked in. Several of the ladies turned their heads and whispered to his friends about the hot new guy who walked in. He walked in, and went up to the counter.

" Can I just get a coffee, black please." Said Yuki, to an elderly woman at the counter. She smiled, and took his order. Yuki snagged his coffee, walked to a window table, and then the wave of women trying to seduce him swept over.

" Hey, hottie, wanna grab my number?" said a particularly skanky whore who tried majorly to puff out her breasts, which were unimpressive anyway. Yuki glared at her. " No, actually. But that old guy over there looks interested. Why don't you ask him?" The girl looked toward the man, who smiled a lusty old smile and waved.

She scoffed and left. About 50 others came over to the table, where our poor Yuki was just trying to enjoy his coffee. He didn't finish it, and went up to pay. The lady was busy with another customer at the moment, and Yuki realized he promised Shuichi he'd look for Kaito at least a little. When the cashier went to take his money, he sighed and asked, " Have you seen a kid around?"

The lady crunched her eyebrows together, and said," I see lots of young 'un's everyday. Refresh my memory, what did he look like?" Yuki sighed again, and said,

" Well, he didn't have any money, so he probably didn't come in, but you may have seen him outside the store or something. He's…maybe this tall…" Yuki motioned with his arm, " and has brown hair, and grayish eyes. Seen him?" The lady thought for a second, then her eyes brightened with knowledge. " Yes, I have seen him! He sat down, and it looked like he was crying. I wasn't sure, I couldn't see too well. But anyway, this young man, he had to be at least 25, came and sat by him. The brown haired kid was uncomfortable by the man sitting down by him, but then I ran out of coffee beans, and had to go to the back, and by the time I came out, both were gone."

Yuki sucked in air. _So Kaito probably was kidnapped! _Yuki thanked the woman, and walked outside the store to go inspect the alley. Once there, he saw what shocked him. It was Yuki's own sweatshirt, one of his own blankets, and…what was that? Yuki picked up what appeared to be a notebook, till he blew the dirt off it.

_Shuichi's lyric book! He was definitely here. _Yuki took the book, and left the alley. He flipped open his phone, and called Shuichi.

3333333333333333333333333333

Shuichi ran down Dobuita St., shouting Kaito's name. " Kaito! KAITO! Are you here?" Defeated, Shuichi sat on a bench, his bottom lip sticking out very cute-like.

(A/N: Yay!) " Nice pink hair, fag."

Shuichi looked to the side to see the maker of the rude comment. It was a homeless person, and he was in a smug mood, because he was finally had enough pocket change to buy a cheeseburger from McDonald's. " Leave me alone…" said the sorrowed pink-haired troubadour.

" What's wrong, kid? Lost your kitty?" said the hobo between bites of McDonald's. " No, worse. I've lost my friend, and I'm worried." Shuichi stared at his feet now, devoid of any emotion. " Well, what's he look like? Maybe I've seen him." Shuichi brightened up at this prospect.

"Yeah, maybe! Well, he's about 18 years old, has brown hair and blue eyes! Seen him?" The hobo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. " Not sure…refresh my memory…" the homeless guy said, rubbing his fingers together, grinning like a madman. Shuichi frowned, and greased his palm with 1000 yen. " Ok, so have you seen him? "

" Yeah, I have. But you'll have to cough up more to get me to cough up." Shuichi gave him 500 more yen, and the hobo began to talk…sort of. " Actually, you gullible punk, I've never seen the kid you're talking about! Ha! You're such a little moron!" the hobo laughed, and ran away.

"Hey! Come back here!" said Shuichi, and began to give chase, but this hobo knew his way around the city, and Shuichi soon lost him. He just sat there, against a wall and cried. He weeped for his friend, for his happiness, for his naiveity, and for his 1500 yen. Suddenly his cell phone rang.

33333333333

" Shuichi? You there?"

_" Oh, hey, Yuki. Find anything?"_

" Yeah, I found this old woman who saw him with an older guy, and now they're both gone."

_" Are you sure the tip wasn't bogus?" _

" No, because in the alley I found one of my sweatshirts, one of my blankets, and…your lyric book."

_" My lyric book?"_

" He must've taken it so he could have something to remember you by."

_" Yeah, probably." _

Shuichi began to cry. Now he knew his friend was in danger, and now they had no idea where he was.

_"We'll n-never find him…he's gone…"_

"Don't say that, Shu. We'll find him."

_" Promise?"_

" I promise."

Well, that's that! This chapter was short too, but I can't help that I'm a concise writer! Anyway, thanks again to cutelilpuppieyez, Takato the Dreamer and FranceGamble. They keep me goin!

/LadyMonarchDragon/


	6. Saruwatari the Torturer

Sweet Emotion

Author: LadyMonarchDragon

Summary: On a routine trip to the grocery store, Shindou Shuichi finds a kid in an alley. His memory is gone, and everyone has some serious sorting out to do.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I would've stopped at chapter 3 had I not gotten any reviews! Thank you all! It's been a challenge between the countless distractions( I'm sure you all agree with me on this) and what not.

**FranceGamble:** I apologize for the lack of reviews you have. I'll do you a favor. In my next update on my story Prejudice, I will advertise your story. I will also send this story to my fanfiction group and have them review for you too. That way you should be able to get more than one review. I know how it feels to be like that.

ANYWAY! Onto the story. I like the plot, the idea, and the fact that you probably have just made a great love triangle as well. Yes, you're being very harsh on Yuki-san's part and that might turn some people against you. Yuki-san changes by the end of the series, but you're still using his personality from the beginning. He was an ass, I have to agree, but he finally does admit his love for Shuichi-chan. He softens up after his sickness and his almost suicide where Shuichi-chan saves him.

Feel free to read some of my things, but don't feel obligated. I'm not a good writer. I will read this for as long as I have internet. When I loose my interent I will bug my cousin to send this to me. Keep updating, and I will keep reviewing.

**Takato the Dreamer: **Sorry for the delay in reviews, my net was beeing a pain... i was lucky to GET to your story then it WOULD NOT let me review --. but now im at school. I LOVE THIS! Update soon!

OO AWSOME! And i got mentioned, YEY! . This probbibly wont happen but... i want shuichi to leave Yuki for Kaito! OO. Hides from yuki fans

**Cutelilpuppieyez: **ya! kaito is so cool i really like his character! he's so nice to Shuichi! btw where did you get the Japanese name translator?

Huzzah for good reviews! Say it! Say huzzah!

777

Kaito's weary eyes eased open. He couldn't see anything, except for a line of light coming from a closed door.He didn't know where he was, and to his horror, he couldn't tell who he was, either.

" Where…am I?" Kaito thought for a second, and said, "Who am **I**?" said Kaito, trying frantically to remember. He was thinking, and could pull nothing up. She whimpered in despair, till something popped up. Something pink.

"Pink…shirt? No…shoes?...No…hair! That's it! Hair! Now…who's hair…? Shui… Shur…Shuoy…Shuich…Shuichi!" An image of Shuichi flashed before his eyes, him and his beauty. Once he thought of Shuichi, he saw a blond face. He couldn't get a name, till…

" Yuok…Yuhi…Yu---ki! Yuki!" he said, then it all came back. His infatuation with Shu, his running away, his meeting of the strange older man…him! Kaito gasped.

_"You are going to stay at my place."_

Kaito realized that the guy had knocked him out. He could feel a cold wind, and that was went he saw the door open. The handsome man stepped in, and gripped Kaito's chin. He seemed to be inspecting him, looking him up and down. This was about the time Kaito realized he was naked.

"You are truly a perfect specimen." There was just something about the way the guy said "perfect" that chilled Kaito to the bone. He captured Kaito in a bruising, unloving kiss. The man groaned as he tried to get farther into Kaito's mouth. Kaito, however, was up against a wall, and couldn't back away.

He broke the kiss when they both needed air and ran his hand down Kaito's chest. Kaito blushed, and shoved the man's hand out of the way. Kaito reluctantly looked into the man's eyes, and saw anger, like fire in an emerald.

" You little shit. You are my property now, and you will not stop me from doing anything I care to do." From one of the large pockets in his overcoat, he pulled out a collar and whip. He snapped the collar on, and Kaito yelped as the skin got caught between the fasteners.

" I'll never cooperate with you, you monster. Shuichi and Yuki'll come and…" Kaito stopped talking when he remembered in his letter he said not to look for him. "Well, I'll never submit to you! Let me go!" Kaito was tugging at the blue fabric collar.

The man's face was contorted with rage, because his kidnapee wouldn't coincide with his plans. He slowly unraveled the whip, and Kaito stopped tugging at the collar.

"W-what are you going to d-do with that?"

The man smiled a malicious, evil grin. " Play a little game." He roughly grabbed Kaito by the arm and threw him onto a soiled bed. He used handcuffs, and strapped his wrists to the bedposts. The man smiled again, and brought the tightly coiled whip down on Kaito's chest. A scream echoed throughout the whole building. The youth had tears brimming in his eyes.

The man repeatedly whipped the boy. " You--will--obey--my--every--demand--!" The whip came down on Kaito's bloody chest. With each strike, Kaito cried out, until finally the sadist stopped. The man unhooked Kaito, and he fell a few inches onto the bed.

The man removed his shirt and pants, and was soon standing in his boxers. Kaito blushed through his tears, but was soon grabbed by the man. " Now for the fun part." The older man climbed on top of Kaito, and stroked Kaito's cock. '

It felt so good, and Kaito couldn't help but moan a little. The man grinned a little, and put his disgusting mouth over the boy's now hard erection. His tongue was swirling over the head of Kaito's cock. He gripped the sheets. He couldn't cum, he just couldn't give this weirdo the pleasure of that.

Kaito was stifling a moan, and was getting close. " No…stop…I…can't…I won't…stop…" he protested weakly. He could take it no longer. " I'm gonna--gonna…" Kaito came, and the man took it all in. He smiled, Kaito's semen on his face.

Kaito, shaking with pleasure and disgust, pulled his legs close to his body. " Go away…" The man pulled the abused teen's legs down flipped him over. He rubbed some lotion from a tube onto his hands and slipped one lubed finger into Kaito's entrance. The pain shot through Kaito, and he cried out again. The man slipped in another finger, then three, then braced Kaito's hips against his own. " Get ready, Kaito." Said the man, and penetrated Kaito. The scream that followed woke many neighbors.

The man pulled his penis out of the boy, and drove himself back in again. The slow, deliberate thrusts made the man grow closer and closer to climax, and Kaito's ass muscles conformed to the shape of the man's dick, and then the creep came. He exhaled, then pulled himself out of the boy.

The boy looked back at the man, tears staining his cheeks. The man then took his cock and shoved it in Kaito's mouth, cum and all. " Swallow the cum, whore." Kaito took the man's sticky cock, and cried as he put it in his mouth. The man forced him to lick all of his semen off his bloated cock, and then swallow it. Kaito felt sick, then collapsed on the bed. The man got up, and laughed cruelly, Took the boy, and threw him back in his corner.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And, by the way, my name is Takumi Saruwatari. Fear it, and revere it." The man left, and slammed the door. Kaito just sat there, then turned and heaved up the semen, some blood, and the little food still in his stomach.

_Help me…_

Okay this chapter is really short, but I must post something before I lose access to the internet, I'ts not so good, but I need something. Please review!

/LadyMonarchDragon/


	7. The Phone Call

Sweet Emotion

Author: LadyMonarchDragon

Summary: On a routine trip to the grocery store, Shindou Shuichi finds a kid in an alley. His memory is gone, and everyone has some serious sorting out to do.

Thank you to all my reviewers! I loves you all! I got kinda angsty in the sixth chapter. I'm glad that you all like the angstyness, cause that's fun. Anyhow, things will improve for our heros.

777

" No! Let me go!" Shuichi couldn't move. His arms were held by what appeared to be a giant lizard. Yuki was beside him, but wasn't held. He was staring into space.

" Yuki! Please, help me!" cried Shuichi again, as he fought against the overgrown iguana. He kicked and swung his bound fists, and yelled. " Yuki! Help! What are you staring at?" Yuki pointed, and said in a raspy, low, monotonous voice that was not like his own, " The ritual is beginning." Shuichi followed Yuki's gaze, and gasped.

Kaito was in a guillotine, his face to the floor, his eyes dull and lifeless. A strange hooded man was standing by him, chanting words and making hand gestures. His emerald green eyes sparkled with malevolence, as he promptly stopped talking. The green eyed man touched Kaito's cheek, then pulled a lever, the guillotine blade falling, lopping off Kaito's head.

Shuichi yelled, tears falling from his eyes. He glanced over at Yuki, then looked again. Yuki was laughing! " Yuki, what the hell is so funny? Kaito just got killed!" Shuichi closed his eyes as the tears fell again. As he opened them , he looked at the guillotine again. In Kaito's place, Yuki was, still laughing. The hooded creep chanted again, and pulled the lever. Shuichi closed his eyes, so he never saw Yuki's head hit the ground, but heard the dull thud.

_Shuichi!_

He was crying hysterically now, and when he opened his eyes, he felt something hard, yet wet and sticky. He looked down, and saw the wooden headrest, and saw blood, a mixture of Kaito's and Yuki's. He looked down farther, and screamed. It was the heads of Yuki and Kaito.

_Shuichi! Wake up!_

The man began to chant again. He was saying words in a strange language. He stopped abruptly, as if in the middle of a sentence. He reached for the level, and as he did, the hood came off. It was a strange man, with blond hair and heartless green eyes. They almost literally had evil spelled all over them. He pulled the lever, and everything went black.

777

Shuichi woke with a start, the concerned faces of Yuki, Hiro and Suguru stared back at him. The pink haired singer was covered with cold sweat, and he was crying and shaking. " Y-yuki…" said Shuichi, as he embraced his novelist. Yuki pulled him off. " Where are we?" said Shuichi, still breathing hard.

" We're at Hiro's, remember? We got Hiro and Suguru to help us look for Kaito last night, and we were all too tired to go to our separate houses. So, we all went to Hiro's, and here we all are." Shuichi nodded, because he remembered the event. He was crying still, and he buried his face into Yuki's shirt.

" What happened, Shu? Are you alright?" said Suguru, concerned for his friend's well being. Shuichi moved his face from his lover's shirt, and said," I…j-just had a nightmare. I'm fine…" The singer then felt something he didn't feel too often. He felt Yuki wrap his strong arms around him. Shuichi calmed down, and felt warm and safe. Weird green eyed torturers couldn't harm him here. Not in Yuki's arms.

" Are you gonna be okay, Shu-kun?" said Yuki softly, as he kissed his lover on the forehead. " Yes, I'll be fine…" Yuki ran his fingers through Shuichi's fine pink hair, and kissed him again, this time on the lips. Hiro and Suguru smiled a little, exchanged a glance, and Hiro said, " Well, we're just gonna go to our rooms now." The duo got up and left, and Shuichi and Yuki just smiled. " Well, we're all by ourselves, what should we do?" said Yuki, smiling seductively, and kissing Shuichi.

" Well, I suppose I could think of a few things…" smiled Shuichi back, and deepened Yuki's kiss. Shuichi lifted his arms up, and wound his fingers in Yuki's blond locks. "I love you…" whispered Shuichi, removing is fingers from his lover's hair to his chest, running his hands down Yuki's abs.

Yuki closed his eyes, and continued to kiss his beautiful pink haired singer, before saying, " Yeah, me too." Shuichi broke the kiss, and said, " Aww, c'mon, Yuki, say it! Say you love me!" Yuki just sat there, lost in his own thoughts. Shuichi frowned. "Yuki…just say it once. Please?" Yuki looked down at Shuichi, and grinned an unsure grin. Shuichi moved himself out of Yuki's arms, and sat against the wall, frowning on the outside, but giggling on the inside. This always worked.

Yuki grinned again, as he realized what his Shu was doing. He moved over a little, embracing his singer, and whispered in his ear," I love you too." Shuichi grinned, and laid his head on the novelist's chest again. Just as the duo was about to kiss, Yuki's cell phone rang.

777

Kaito woke from a sound sleep, to a face full of vomit and concrete. Saruwatari walked in and slammed Kaito's face into the puddle of puke, and then yelled, " You little fucker! How dare you throw up? Are you trying to soil the humble abode that I have prepared for you? I should kill you right now!"

The boy picked his throbbing head up, on which a knot was quickly developing. "Well, I you hadn't made me swallow your--" Kaito began, before he was backhanded by Saruwatari. " You do NOT talk back to me. Ever." The kidnapper socked the poor boy in the stomach again and again. Kaito could feel blood in his mouth rise from his abdomen. He knew that if he threw the blood up, he'd be beaten worse, if not killed.

" I know you'll like it here if you follow my rules." The sadistic rapist ran a finger down the brunette's chest. He stopped at Kaito's cock, and performed a strange maneuver, using only one finger, causing Kaito to moan in pleasure. " How…how did you do that?" gasped Kaito, the pleasure coursing through his whole body.

" I've had practice. And now I'll pass it on to you." The man came closer to the boy, and licked his cock. Kaito groaned, because it felt so good. " I don't want to do this. Please, Saruwatari, stop…please…" The youth begged, pushing the older amn's head away.

The man frowned, but didn't hurt the boy. " Today I'll give you a break, but only because I'm in a good mood. You won't be so lucky tomorrow." The man walked out of the room, and once again left Kaito to his thoughts. He sat there against the wall, trying to ignore the pain of the knot on his head, the pain in his stomach, and the burning of his hunger, and the dry friction of his thirst.

The image of Shuichi wouldn't leave Kaito's mind. The beautiful smile, his sexy body, his flirty demeanor, and his tight clothes. Why couldn't Shuichi just leave him alone? He must've dozed off, because Saruwatari had to shake him awake when he came in.

" Hey, brat, use this and call your little crush and tell him you're alright." Said Takumi Saruwatari, brandishing a cell phone. " But I'm not alright!" cried Kaito, in an angry retort. He earned a backhand for his reply.

"Learn your place, you cum-guzzling whore! That's all you are! You're nothing but my toy! You are a worthless burden! Not only that, but the person you love can't love you back! You are a waste of space! Now, call that Shindou punk and then suck my cock!" The man backhanded Kaito again, then shoved the phone at him.

777

"Hello?"

_" Yuki? Is that you?"_

" Yeah, who is--wait, Kaito? Is that you?"

_" Yes."_

Yuki gasped, and practically yelled, "Kaito, where are you? We could help you! Where are--"

_" Look, Yuki, I have no time. I can't stay on long. May I talk to Shuichi?"_

Yuki was agape, and turned to hand the phone to Shuichi. Shuichi mouthed, _Who is it? _

" Hello?"

_" Shuichi?"_

" KAITO! Kaito! It's you! Where are you calling from? Who are you with? We'll come down right away and--"

_" Shuichi, I'm fine. I'm…safe. I really am. Please don't worry about me. I'm not worth it."_

" Kaito, I don't understand why you think that you don't mean anything. You're important! You are! To both me and Yuki!"

_" I am useless. I don't deserve to even know you. You…are too beautiful and all around perfect to be associated with someone like me. Just forget about me. Please."_

" Kaito, don't ever think that. You have worth. Everyone does. That includes you."

_" R-really? I didn't think…"_

" Trust me! We all care about you! Just tell us where you're at, and we'll get you!"

_"I…I can't. I just can't. I've got to go, Shuichi. I…love you."_

"Kaito, I…"

Shuichi was cut short by a cruel voice that shouted, then Shuichi heard a noise like someone got hit, or something along those lines.

" Kaito! Are you there? Kaito? Kaito?"

All Shuichi heard was a dial tone. He then looked at Yuki, an expression of fear and shock plastered on the singer's face. " Yuki, we have to find Kaito now. He's in danger. I'm sure of it."


	8. The Letter

Sweet Emotion

Author: LadyMonarchDragon

Summary: On a routine trip to the grocery store, Shindou Shuichi finds a kid in an alley. His memory is gone, and everyone has some serious sorting out to do.

Author's Notes: Wow, this is the eighth chapter. I can't believe that it's going so fast! I love how that some of you are really connecting with the characters. That rocks, and I'm sure that some of you are curious as to the outcome of the story, as said in the reviews. Well, I know how exactly how this will end...kinda. I actually have no idea how this will end. But, hey, that's the fun part, right? Well, keep those reviews coming! I luvs u all!

777

Shuichi's sleeping form was stirred from a restless sleep. After hearing from Kaito, Shuichi couldn't sit still. He had to go look for the brunette, but Yuki and Hiro finally made him go to sleep by slipping some sleeping pills into his glass of warm milk. He was now being awoken by Yuki, as it was 11:00 in the morning, and they needed to look for Kaito.

" Shu? It's time to wake up, Shu. C'mon, up." Yuki shook the drowsy youth awake, and he looked like a little puppy with his eyes all squinty and blinking from the bright daylight, the adorable drowsiness, and the mussed up hair. " Shuichi, it's time to look for Kaito. C'mon, we gotta get a move-on."

" Y-y-yuki?" Shuichi yawned, and continued, " G-good mor-r-YAWWNN-ning, Yuki. Sleep well?" Yuki smiled a small grin, and kissed his love on the head, and lifted him into an upright sitting position. " I slept well, and I presume, you did too. Now get a shower and dressed, and let's go hunt for our missing burden."

777

Shuichi stared at the wall of the shower, the water dripping down the linoleum. He was sitting on the floor of the bathtub, and H2O ran down his head, collecting in small puddles before instantly getting wiped away by the jets of water coming from the shower head.

He couldn't get Kaito out of his head. The worry for his friend was eating him up inside. Shuichi could remember the boy's blue-gray eyes, chocolate brown hair, and his lithe frame, his underlyingly sad features. He always seemed to wear a mask of happiness, but underneath, was intense sadness and hurt. Shuichi wished that he could change that. Shu knew that he shouldn't think this, but he wished that he could change Kaito. Sometimes, he just wanted to…just kiss the brunette's troubles away. But he never could. Ever.

_Yuki shouldn't talk to you like that_

_One as beautiful as you should have no need to cry_

_D'ya…d'ya think that your friends will like me?_

_That's why on the back of a brown paper bag_

_He tried another poem_

_And he called it "Absolutely Nothing"_

_Because that's what it was all about_

_And he gave himself and A_

_And a slash on each damned wrist_

_And he hung it on the bathroom door _

_Because this time he didn't think_

_He could reach the kitchen._

_I love you, Shuichi…_

_Don't look for me. I'm not worth it._

_I'm not worth it…_

_I'm not worth it…_

Shuichi sat there, remembering Kaito. His eyes would light up whenever he talked to Shuichi. He was so nice…but so sad…

_I love you, Shuichi…_

He wished that Kaito would have talked to him before he left. Then, maybe, he wouldn't be gone. Maybe he wouldn't be…wherever the hell he was. If only…if only…if only Kaito didn't leave. How did he know? How did Kaito know that Shuichi didn't love him back? He never gave him a chance.

Shuichi felt the water continued to drip down off his pink haired self for about twenty seconds before he realized that it wasn't shower water, but tears. " Kaito…come back…" whispered the sorrowful youth.

777

" Here you go, whore. Eat up, fucking dead bodies is no fun. Trust me." Saruwatari walked into Kaito's room, as the man dropped a paper plate with stale toast and old jam, and a plastic dog dish filled with stagnant water. The boy gobbled it up on the spot. He slurped the old water, and devoured the nasty toast. Normally, Kaito wouldn't eat this, but the brunette hadn't eaten anything in a week.

" Thank you so much, Saruwatari-sa-" the boy was so close to calling him "san", but realized that the man didn't deserve that respect. " The fun…begins." Takumi lifted the brunette onto the bed, and assumed the position. " Listen, Saru-san, please, don't do this. If you let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone who you are--" the boy was cut off by the man shoving his sock in Kaito's mouth. " Just cooperate, and it'll be over soon."

Tears began to well up in Kaito's eyes before the man even took out the whip. " I hope this hurts, brat." The man brought the bloody whip down on Kaito's scarred and abused chest. The boy cried out pitifully when the gag fell out , but stopped instantly. "Please…no…"

The sadist grinned, enjoying the boy's pain. He brought the whip down again, making a new bloody slash, and opened an old one. The man bent down, and began to lick Kaito's bloody marks, collecting the rich, salty blood onto his tongue, and swallowing it. " Beautiful children have the tastiest blood…"

" Get…get away from me…" the tears flowed freely now, Kaito fearing for his life. The man whipped him again, getting the result of a fresh scream and fresh blood. The man licked some more, enjoying the blood like some sick vampire.

" How do your tears taste…" Saruwatari ran his hot tongue down Kaito's tear-streaked face, making the boy cringe in disgust. The man laughed a cruel laugh, and kissed Kaito, a bruising, alcohol driven kiss. " I'm gonna make you scream…" the man licked his way down, stopping at his cock, which was throbbing and painful from the constant orgasms. " Your dick…this will be fun…I've been bored all day…" the man slid his mouth over the boy, and began to suck, the man in enjoyment, the youth in sheer disgust and hate.

Saruwatari felt the boy's penis tense for climax, and stopped sucking, the boy moaning. " You sound like a whore, you piece of garbage." He flipped Kaito, and braced his slim hips. " And I don't like whores. I'll teach you to moan like that." The man pulled his body back, lubed up his cock, and shoved it into the boy. Kaito screamed, and the pain and pleasure morphed into a feeling that should never be felt by a living being.

"It's been fun, kid. I love doing ya. But you know what? Tomorrow, I'll bring you a friend." Kaito, through his pain and tears, thought about the statement.

Kaito exploded. " Don't you dare go near Shuichi! You better leave him alone! If you so much as touch him, I'll kill you! I swear it!" An image flashed through Kaito's head of Saruwatari penetrating Shuichi and hearing him scream. It brought new tears to his eyes.

Saruwatari smirked, and began to walk away, when a man walked into the room. "Hey, Takumi, I got some groceries--" the man stopped talking abruptly when he saw Kaito, and put down the grocery bags. He walked over to the boy, and smirked, mirroring Saruwatari's expression.

" So, this is the kid? He is a pretty one, but feisty, I like that." The man took Kaito's chin into his hand and inspected his face. Saruwatari growled and said," Hands off, Hayashi, you get yours tomorrow." Hayashi grinned evilly at his partner, got up, grabbed the groceries, and said, " Don't get your balls in a twist, Saruwatari…" The man grumbled something, and left, slamming the door and locking it.

777

Shuichi could feel the cool November wind whip his pink hair around as he stared out over the city from the top of he and Yuki's apartment. The singer was physically sick with worry, and couldn't eat all day. He didn't hear Yuki walk up next to him, and jumped when Yuki touched his shoulder.

" Nice night, ne, Shu-kun?" said Yuki, wrapping a blanket around himself and his shivering love. " Yes, it is." The reply was so quiet, it was almost a whisper. Shuichi looked Yuki right in the eye, and asked him a question. " Yuki, why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" Yuki paled a little, and said, " I just am. Am I not supposed to be?"

Shuichi glared at him, and said, " Yuki, don't lie to me. Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" Yuki sighed deeply, and looked over the Tokyo skyline. He then reached back and pulled out a piece of paper. " What is that?" asked the singer, curious.

" It's the letter Kaito wrote me before he left." Yuki handed it to Shuichi, and he began to read.

_Dear Yuki: _

_Good bye my friend, I am leaving for good. I know you don't like me, but I had to say goodbye to you anyway._

_Look, Yuki, you have great things going for you. Shuichi adores you. Man, that's the perfect life right there. I just watch you, and I don't understand how you could just treat Shuichi like that when all he does is be nice. Get over yourself. _

_All I have to say is don't break Shuichi's heart. You have a beautiful thing going here. Ruin it, and you will be forever sorry._

_P.S.: Don't look for me, please._

_Goodbye,_

_Kaito._

Shuichi finishes the letter, and hands it back to Yuki. " Look, Shuichi, we'll find him. I promise." Shuichi whips his head around angrily. " I've already heard that promise. I need to hear a new one. I need to hear that Kaito is and will be all right. I…I need to know he's not a corpse in a dumpster somewhere."

Fresh tears began to roll down the boy's cheeks, and he buried his face into Yuki's shirt. " Shuichi, I can't promise anything." The younger man continued to cry, and as Yuki continued to watch the skyline, one or two tears rolled down his cheeks too.

Well, how was it? Meh, it was kinda okay. I really like the ending. SO, who will Kaito's new friend be? You may never know… heh heh, or at least till I update again.

/ LadyMonarchDragon/


	9. Kaito's new Friend, Hayashi's new Toy

Sweet Emotion

Author: LadyMonarchDragon

Summary: On a routine trip to the grocery store, Shindou Shuichi finds a kid in an alley. His memory is gone, and everyone has some serious sorting out to do.

Author's Note: Holy crap! I just go the coolest present ever! My uncle got me Gravitation manga 1-9! Here's the funny part, though. The cashier asked my uncle if he knew that it was a yaoi book, and my uncle said no. But then the cashier began to laugh, so my uncle thought the cashier was just kidding. When he gave it to me, he asked me if the main characters were gay, and I said, " No, wherever would you get that idea?" I just think it's funny that even though I have the DVD's, and now the manga, no one in my family knows that it's a shonen-ai. Ah, other people's ignorance is bliss…

777

" Hey there, boy. Get up, now." The evil son of a bitch shook the boy really hard, until his tired eyes opened. " Go away…I need to sleep…" The result of that statement was a smack to the face, and a kick to the ribs. Saruwatari picked Kaito up by the hair, and forced the brunette to walk out of the room.

"Where…are we going…?" Kaito asked, his unsteady legs wobbly from not walking in a week or so. The man didn't answer, just dragged him out to what appeared to be a living room. " Whoa…" the boy was amazed.

The apartment was deceivingly big, for all Kaito knew of the place was the dark room with the bed and the bucket in the corner for when he had to answer nature's call, so to speak. The couch was real leather, and there was a big screen TV against the wall.

" Sit here, and don't move."

The man made the brown haired youth sit on the leather couch, and he left the room. Kaito looked around, wide awake now. Saruwatari returned with a plate of scrambled eggs, obviously a few days old. " Eat, because you ain't getting' anything for a few days." Kaito picked up a fork, after figuring out how to hold it again, began to ravenously devour the eggs.

" Why are you treating me so well, all of a sudden?" Kaito chewed, glaring at the kidnapper. Saruwatari glared back, and replied, " I'm not. You are hungry, so I fed you. If you die, I can't fuck you, like I've already said."

Kaito turned his head, and continued to eat. The man sat down beside him, with a fresh bowl of cereal. He ate quickly, and before Kaito was even half done, the man wrenched Kaito's arm up, and dragged him back into the dark room. " But, wait, I wasn't done!"

" Oh well. I can't have you out here. I did you a favor by letting you eat out there, you could've tried to escape. I can't take that risk." He threw the boy onto the bed, and closed the door, but opened it again. " Your…friend will be arriving in an hour or so."

Kaito gritted his teeth, and growled a little. This sick fuck had better not've touched Shuichi. If he had…well then, there will be one less serial rapist in the world. Kaito just stared at the ceiling, wishing he was free. He also began to wish he had never ran away. Then, his thoughts drifted toward Shuichi. But, for some reason, he didn't cry. Previously, whenever he thought of Shu or the world he once knew, he would tear up. But now, no tears came. He was dry. He couldn't cry anymore.

A sharp voice came from outside, and a yell. Saruwatari and Hayashi tore open the door, and threw a body on the bed. Hayashi grinned malevolently, and said, " Hey, brat, your new pal's here." Saruwatari folded open the sheet to reveal the naked body of Hayashi and Saruwatari's newest victim. The sheet was removed, and Kaito gasped in surprise and horror.

777

Yuki blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and sat up in his bed. He looked at the bedside clock, and sighed in frustration. The clock said, 4:00 a.m., and that figures. Neither Yuki or Shuichi could sleep too well, and Yuki didn't want to go back to sleep. The man pulled on a T-shirt and some jeans and walked out of the room, kissing the finally snoozing Shuichi on the forehead.

The flaxen haired man walked out of his house and went over to his car. Pulling out his keys, he unlocked the door, and got in. He blared the Bad Luck CD that was in, and began to drive down the street. He watched some of the early risers jog, and some of the night owls stumble home in a drunken swagger. Yuki continued to drive, till he reached Matsuo Point, a cliff side high above Tokyo. He got out, but kept the keys in the car so he could listen to Bad Luck some more.

He looked out over the skyline, and began to cry a little. He was scared for his Shuichi. The boy hadn't really smiled since Kaito disappeared. Yuki was scared for Kaito, too. The kid wasn't that bad, he just didn't have a memory. Yuki suddenly wished that he wasn't so hard on the boy.

Yuki heard a rustle and whipped around, to see just a bunny, who looked a lot like Kumagoro. " Since when are wild rabbits pink?" whispered Yuki, confusedly, as he rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again, the rabbit was a normal brown color. _I reeealy need to sleep… _

He turned back around, and heard another rustling. Yuki figured it was just another rabbit, till someone shoved a rag of sweet smelling liquid in his face. Yuki began to fight, but the stuff pushed the oxygen out of his lungs. He heard an evil laugh.

_Chloroform…_

777

Shuichi woke up, and sat up too. He looked around. " Yuki? Yuki, are you at home?" Shu pulled on a shirt, and walked out to the living room. " Yuki? Hello?" Shuichi frowned, and picked up the phone, calling Hiro.

" H'lo?" said Hiro, sleepily. "Hiro! Have you seen Yuki?" Hiro frowned. " No. What makes you think I've seenYuki? Why don't you call Tatsuha or Mika? I mean, I would at least ask his siblings." Shuichi had not thought of that. " Okay, thanks Hiro."

After 6 phone calls later, Shuichi had no idea where Yuki was. He began to get worried. Then, the telephone rang.

"Hello?"

_" Shuichi?"_

" Yuki! Where are you? I've been worried about you!"

_" Look, I don't have too much time. We gotta talk…"_

777

It was Yuki! Hayashi had kidnapped Yuki! " How…you…kidnapped Yuki!" Kaito was surprised. Yuki was strong! How did they manage to kidnap Yuki? " It was easy. The guy was by himself, and I just surprised him."

Hayashi had a huge grin plastered on his face. " He's a sexy one, all right. This guy was a lucky catch." Saruwatari was not nearly as proud. " You moron! He's almost as old as you! He could fight free and get away! How could you be so stupid!" Hayashi just grinned even wider. "That's why I got these." Hayashi clipped handcuffs on Yuki, and laughed triumphantly. " Now I can have my fun fear free!"

Kaito watched in horror, mouth agape. Even himself didn't have to be cuffed! Yuki began to stir, groaning and moving. His eyes opened slowly, then he began to blink rapidly. He sat up, and realized that his hands were cuffed.

" The hell?" He looked around, and first at Kaito. " Kaito! It's you! I found you!" He heard laughing from behind himself, and turned to face Hayashi and Saruwatari. " "Who are you guys?"

It was around this time that Yuki realized that he was naked, and ground his teeth. He remembered the chloroform, and growled. Yuki looked at Saruwatari, and growled again. "You're the guy that kidnapped Kaito. That old lady at the coffee shop saw you."

Saruwatari laughed, and said, " Well you caught me. But it's not like you can do anything about it." Yuki frowned, and fought against the handcuffs. Saruwatari exchanged a glance and smirked. They both grabbed Yuki, and pulled him out of the room.

777

Kaito sat there. He could hear the yells of Yuki, as both Saruwatari and Hayashi raped him. He wished he could save him. Yuki was his friend, and was in trouble. Slowly Kaito got up, and tried the door knob. It was locked, and Kaito began to pound on the door. His pounds began to hurt his fists, so the boy just sat down in defeat. He felt new tears. He needed to cry, but none would come. He still couldn't cry.

A short time later, they threw Yuki into the room. This woke Kaito up, and he looked at his friend. He was bruised, battered, and cut, and cum stained. "Y-yuki?" Yuki said nothing. Kaito looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but tears and hurt. Suddenly, he hugged his friend. He had never hugged him before, and Yuki gasped slightly.

" It's okay, Yuki. I'm here. I'm here." Yuki still cried and laid his head on Kaito's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm here."

777

_"Shuichi? I'm with Kaito."_

" With Kaito? You…you got taken too?"

_" yeah, they surprised me. I can't get away. In case I never see you again…"_

" Yuki, don't say that. We'll see one another again. You, me, and Kaito."

_" I have to leave, Shuichi. Goodbye, I love you."  
_

" Yuki, I love you too--"

There was nothing but a dial tone. Shuichi fell down on the couch, in shock and fear. Now both Kaito and Yuki were gone. His look of sadness quickly turned to determination. " I'll find you both. That I can promise."

I like this chapter. Damn, I'm the update machine! Anyway, I only had 2 hrs. to write this one (usually it takes 4) so if it seems rushed, that's cause it is. Love the reviews!

/LadyMonarchDragon/


	10. Ryuichi and Shuichi

Sweet Emotion

Author: LadyMonarchDragon

Summary: On a routine trip to the grocery store, Shindou Shuichi finds a kid in an alley. His memory is gone, and everyone has some serious sorting out to do.

Author's Note: Hello, again, my friends! I was not gonna write a new chapter, but the Shuichi and Yuki in my head kept telling me to write one. Ouch, my fingers hurt too, because I'm already working on the sequel! I now know exactly how and when this story will end, and what the next story will be about. I'm all over it!

**Cutelilpuppieyez: **ah! omg that last part was so scary! i was frightened! meanie! (just joking ) eew for dirty scary old men, (and mean old hobos!) hehe im glad you updates alot, and right now I'm going to go tell my friend to come review your story!

uhoh! what's going to happen to Kaito! ah im scared i hope that Shuichi and Yuki find him in time! update before all of my nails are gone

oh no! i hope that evil man doesn't go near poor shuichi and his friend is creepy too! ahh!  
oh i was so happy that Yuki is being nicer to Shuichi, like he should...could you maybe have more of Hiro and Suguru in the next chapter (not necessarily together, just there...you know, if it doesn't kill the story?)  
p.s i luv how you refer to Shuichi as Yuki's "love"

poor Yuki! oh he so proud too, i hope they don't hurt him too bad :( i hope shuichi finds them soon!  
aw the part about Yuki going off to cry by himself was so sweet, i can just imagine him doing that!  
Saruwatari is such an evil man, i hope he dies

**Takato the Dreamer:** Aww... poor guy :(.. Update soon!

Aw poor Kaito :( I love this story though! You already updated so im printing out chapter 8 for study hall CANT WAIT! And i shall review when i get home!

TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY! You are SO awsome! I HATE these people... i was kind of hopeing it WAS shuichi so they would help eachother and fall in love. ...I love Keito and i want him to be with Shuichi! Congrads on the updates! (For some reason... i cant get you to author alert... i keep clicking it but i never get the mail :(.)

**Kalidescopereflections: **ewew my friend cutelilpuppieyez just came on msn and gave me a good talking to, and i'm very sorry because i did read your story before, and i absolutely loved it, but i was too lazy to review! waah im sorry please forgive me!  
i really like the last few chapters...(heheh angst!) especially the part about the hobo...gr. ...i just want to kill that meanie Takumi!  
update soon please and i will review everytime i swear! toodles for now!

**FranceGamble: **Very good chapters! I'm enjoying them. Sorry for the late review, work calls you know. I'm glad I gave you confidence again to continue writing. I know other people will start reading this. I've already gave the story to my cousin and she's added it to her long list of "need to read" stories. She should get to it soon, and she always reviews.

Well, I must go. I hope to see a new chapter soon. I'm starting to get worried for poor Kaito. I hope Yuki and Shuichi find him soon.

France

Author's Note: Sorry, DARK WRYDER and pikapikaryuchan, I didn't write your reviews b/c I was running out of space.

777

" Thanks so much for helping me, Ryuichi."

" No problem, Shu-chan, na no da! Kumagoro's glad to help too!"

"With your help, Ryu, we'll find them for sure."

Ryuichi sat down at a bench along the bus stop. Shu sat down beside him. " I'm worried though, Shuichi. Kaito's just a boy…he could never stand up to a kidnapping psycho! I'm worried for Yuki too, but he can take care of himself. Poor guys."

Shuichi looked at him. How did Ryuichi always know what he was thinking? It was spooky. It was almost as If Kumagoro read Shuichi's mind and told Sakuma everything. " Me too, Ryu-kun."

Shuichi looked up at the clouds. They were light and fluffy, because today was unseasonably warm. People were out enjoying the sun, and if Kaito and Yuki were okay, Shuichi would go to the beach.

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi looked over at Ryu. " Yeah?" The older man was watching the clouds too. " D'ya think we should call the cops? I mean, then we'd have the whole police force out looking for both of them and we'd more than double our chances of finding them."

Shuichi considered this. " I don't think that's a good idea. If the kidnapper finds out, he could kill them both, ditch the bodies, and it'd look like they'd never been there."

Ryuichi considered that possibility. " Yes, but on our own, we can only search outside. We can't very well go into people's houses and look. Only the cops can do that." The Nittle Grasper singer looked casually across the street, and saw an ice cream shop.

"Oooh, Shu-kun, let's go get some ice cream! Please?" said Ryuichi, begging. "Yes I want ice cream too!" exclaimed Kumagoro in agreement. Shuichi grinned a shadow of a grin. " Sure, let's go get some ice cream."

777

Yuki! Yuki, wake up!" Kaito shook the man, who was heavily bruised. "Uh…Kai..to?" Kaito broke into a grin. " Oh, Yuki! You're alright!" Yuki sat up, and remembered all the events leading to where he was now.

" Kaito, we got to escape…" said Yuki, wincing a little. He looked at the younger boy. There was a cut that was turning to a scar under his eye, and the bloody whip marks were clotting nicely. His ribs were visible, and he was severely skinny. Kaito's hair was matted with blood and semen. The brunette's lips were chapped and cracked. Bruises covered the boy's body, and he seems to be held together with duct tape.

" Yuki, we can't. The door's locked, and there's no other way out of here…" Kaito stopped abruptly, as he looked at the sunbeam on his leg. "Yuki, look…" The blonde followed his gaze, and saw the window. Yuki grinned mischievously, and Kaito smiled for the first time since his got here. " Kaito, let's break out of this dump."

Kaito got up on wobbly legs to look out the window, but it was far too high, up near the ceiling. " Yuki, we can't reach the window." Yuki tried to get up too, but the handcuffs prevented him from using his hands to move. Kaito noticed this, and walked over to the handcuffed novelist.

" I think we can break these cuffs…" Kaito tugged at the chain, to no avail. " That's not gonna work…" whispered Yuki, and closed his tired eyes. Kaito furrowed his brow in concentration and frustration, and tugged again, reopening some cuts on Yuki's wrists from the cuffs being too tight.

" Ouch! Kaito, that hurts!" exclaimed Yuki, trying to wrench his wrists out of the brunette's grasp. " Sorry, Yuki." Kaito stopped pulling and blushing, putting his hands on Yuki's bare waist. Yuki blushed too, and Yuki braced his legs to stand up, and Kaito pulled from the blonde's abdomen.

Soon Yuki was standing up, and the two were trying to figure out how to both climb out the window, and to snap off Yuki's cuffs. They decided to move the bed.

777

Saruwatari grunted, reading a story about some spelling bee champ in the newspaper. It was dull, but he had nothing else to do. He grinned evilly, and decided to go rape the kid. He got up, threw the newspaper on the ground, and heard something. It sounded like a piece of furniture being dragged across the floor. His face went pale, and he ran to the torture chamber.

777

" Al…most…there…" The bed scooted across the floor, till it was against the wall. " There. That will work." Since Yuki couldn't push the bed, he was gauging how close to the wall the bed should be. " Ok, now let's get out of this nightmare…"

The door slammed open, and Saruwatari was pale and confused, to flushed to quizzical, to red and angry. " How…dare you…TRY TO ESCAPE!" the man walked over to Kaito, and punched him arrow straight in the stomach. He did it again and again, till Kaito couldn't move anymore. " Stop! Leave him alone!" cried Yuki, fearing that the angry man would kill his friend.

" He didn't move the bed! I did!" yelled Yuki, trying to distract the enraged blonde. Saruwatari laughed cruelly. "You can't even touch your nose, much less move a bed!" Yuki gritted his teeth, and said, " Who cares? It was my idea! I bullied him into doing it. Punish me, and leave him be!" Saruwatari grinned again, and grabbed Yuki by the throat. He squeezed slightly, and said, " Let's do this in the other room." Saruwatari dragged the man out of the room, and closed and locked the door.

Kaito couldn't move. He was sure at least one of his ribs were broken. " Y-yuki…" He closed his eyes, and didn't open them again.

777

At the ice cream shop, Ryuichi and Shuichi sat at one of those outside tables. "Aren't ya gonna eat your cone, Shu?" said Kumagoro, digging in. " Yeah, Shuichi, your ice cream's melting."

Shuichi looked down, and grunted. " Ryuichi, maybe you're right. Let's go to the police." Ryuichi looked at his friend. " But what if the scenario you mentioned happens? We'll never see Yuki or Kaito again!" Shuichi looked right at Ryuichi, and said," Well, we'll just have to take that chance."

777

So, that's it! That's the chapter! Yay! Review!

/LadyMonarchDragon/


	11. Yuki and Kaito, Brothers

Sweet Emotion

Author: LadymonarchDragon

Author's Note: It is now…10:03. By 11:30 I must have this chapter done. Hoorah for deadlines!

777

Yuki moved his head, and it hurt. He remembered the events of the previous night, the way he stuck up for Kaito and got beat for it. He looked across the room in the dim light, and saw the wounded brunette. The flaxen haired writer crawled over to the unconscious child, and shook his shoulder, causing the youth to wince in pain.

"Kaito, wake up. Please, wake up." Kaito wouldn't wake. Yuki shook harder, and began to say his name. "Kaito, wake up! C'mon! Kaito?" Yuki looked at Kaito closely, and saw how shallow his breathing was. The writer felt the younger man's pulse, and it was slow. " Kaito…no…"

Yuki got up and began to bang on the door. " Saruwatari! Hayashi! Help!" No reply came. " Hello! Saruwatari! Yo! Hayashi!" The man continued to bang for 30 more seconds, before he went back over to the boy. " Kaito, move! Wake up!"

This time, the boy stirred, and slowly opened his blue orbs. Almost instantly, the boy bent over double, pain coursing through his body. "Kaito! Are you okay? Talk to me!" The boy opened his mouth to speak, but instead he threw up stomach acid and blood.

" Yuki…the pain is so bad…I think Saruwatari broke my ribs... it hurts so much…" the pain flooded out of every pore in the boy's body. " Yuki, why did you let Saru-san beat you up?" Yuki brushed the hair out of the brunette's eyes. " Kaito, have I ever told you the story of the man with the evil eyes?" Kaito shook his head. Yuki sat next to the boy, and put his arm around his shoulder, and pulled him close. "Long ago, there was a man who was cursed with evil eyes. The thing about these eyes was that whatever he looked at was killed or destroyed. The man was a sensitive person, so it hurt him to see all this destruction."

Kaito rested his head on Yuki's chest, and stared into the blonde's honey eyes.

" But then, one day, he met this girl who was very nice and beautiful. The man knew he could never look upon his beauty, because his cursed eyes would hurt or kill the young girl. He finally worked up enough courage to talk to the girl. It turns out that the two fell in love, but the woman could never figure out why her boyfriend always covered up his eyes when talking to her. She thought she was ugly, till she confronted him about it. The man told her that his eyes would hurt her, but she didn't believe her. The man fell into deep despair, until he figured out how to win her back. You know what he did?"

Kaito shook his head, and continued to watch Yuki. " To be with his girl, he carved out his own eyes. It put him through serious pain, but he kept it up till his eyes were in pieces on the floor. He was now blind, but it didn't matter as long as his woman loved him. It turns out that the girl was killed in a horse accident. The man, in depths of misery, threw himself off a cliff. But the two of them dying wasn't the important part. The thing was that the man sacrificed his sight so that he could be with the woman. I tried to help you because I love you, but not…like that. You're like a brother to me Kaito, and I would do anything for you." Kaito was surprised.

" Me? A brother to you? That's real nice of you, Yuki!" Kaito smiled again, and hugged his new "brother". Kaito only did it for a second though, because it hurt his ribs. The door almost broke in two. Saruwatari walked in, and he looked shaken. He put a shadow of a sneer on his face. He pulled something shiny from his pocket.

777

Shuichi and Ryuichi walked into the police station, and gasped. It was huge. The ceiling was like a rotunda, and there were cops all around. " May I help you boys?" the cop looked at Ryu. " Men?" Ryuichi blushed. " Well, sir, our friends were kidnapped by a rapist psycho. We've been looking forever, and we're really worried." The cop arched his brows, and snagged a notebook. "How long have they been gone?"

Shuichi counted, and said, " Probably a couple of weeks." The cop looked Shuichi sternly. "You should have come to us first. Your friends could be dead by now." Ryuichi went pale, and Shuichi's throat went dry. " That, of course, doesn't mean that they are…"

Shuichi toughened up, and asked, " Have you had any reports of, say a sighting of a brown haired boy and a blond haired man?" The cop thought for a sec. " No, nothing like that, but a lady in an apartment complex complained of screaming. We sent some men over, but they found nothing suspicious…except for that room that he didn't let us enter…"

Shuichi was indignant. " Well, you're police! Why didn't you just go in?" The policeman remained calm. " Sir, it was supposed to just be a warning. We didn't have a warrant, so he could tell us where and where not to go." Now Ryuichi was mad. " Why didn't you get a warrant?" the cop started to get mad. " All we had to do was go over there. We didn't even have probable cause, so we couldn't get one even if we wanted to."

Shuichi began to yell. " So get one, and let's get over there!" The cop set down his coffee, and made a phone call. " Look, I don't have a warrant. I can't just walk in." Ryuichi grabbed the front of the policeman's shirt. " Our friends are probably in there, and we need to get in there NOW." The copper pushed Ryuichi's hand away. " Sign this."

Ryu and Shu both picked up a pen, and the pink haired young man asked, " What is this?" the cop sighed. " This is a replacement warrant. We can break in, but if you're wrong, all the rap goes on you. Basically, if your friends aren't there, you two are taking the fall." Ryuichi hesitated. "Shu, if we're wrong, we'll never get a chance to find Yuki and Kaito." Shuichi looked at the paper for a tic, then at Ryu, then signed the paper.

"Oh well."

777

Ryu and Shu were on their way to the apartment where the complaint was issued. They walked up the stairs with 3 other cops. As they were going up, Shuichi heard some strange sounds, like a muffled scream, and then a malicious laugh.

"POLICE!" shouted an officer, banging on the door, but no one came to open it. They broke it down , and walked into the kitchen, the first room you walked into from the hall. There was no one there, but then suddenly, the group heard what sounded like a door being broken. They all ran to that area, but hesitated at the sounds of gunshots.

777

" What are you going to do with that?"

" Nothing, nothing at all. The police are here, so I'm gonna kill you and run."

" Kill us? Yuki, I'm scared…"

" Don't worry, Kaito, he won't get to kill us."

" Oh really? Well, we'll see."

777

Ooh, cliffy, no? I like this chapter a lot.

/LadyMonarchDragon/


	12. Reunited

Sweet Emotion

Author: LadyMonarchDragon

Summary: Summary: On a routine trip to the grocery store, Shindou Shuichi finds a kid in an alley. His memory is gone, and everyone has some serious sorting out to do.

Author's Note: LONG time since last update…

777

Saruwatari grinned, and pointed the gun at Yuki and Kaito. " It's time to die now, you irritating little whores." Yuki ground his teeth. How dare this…this rapist call himself and his brunette friend whores! HE kidnapped them!

" Don't ever call me and Kaito whores. I will kill you myself." Saruwatari smirked again. " You won't get the chance, whore. I've got the gun, and you've got yourself a mess of matted-down hair and a worthless friend with a set of broken ribs." Kaito whimpered, and Yuki's anger grew. " Don't…call my friend worthless!"

" I will do whatever the hell I care to do!" Saruwatari pistol-slapped the blonde-haired man, and Kaito whimpered again. Yuki's nose was bleeding, it was probably broken. " I have had enough!"

The man aimed the gun at Yuki. " Die now." A shot rang out. Kaito shut his eyes fast, but slowly opened them when he felt something warm slide down his arm. He looked down, and screamed. Yuki's blood ran down his arm, and Yuki was slowly fading. The man began to slip down the wall, his head ending up on Kaito's lap.

"Yuki! No! Not you…please, no…" Kaito stared into Yuki's cloudy eyes. " Don't leave me…please…I-I …need you…" Yuki coughed up blood. " K--aito…I…won't live anymore…So…tell ..Shuichi that I'm so sorry that I didn't treat him…that well…" Kaito choked back some more tears. " Don't say that…you'll be fine…" Yuki chuckled darkly, and ended up coughing up more blood. The bullet in his abdomen was burrowing deeper.

" Kaito…goodbye…." Yuki just stopped breathing. "YUKI! NO! PLEASE!" His syes were still half-lidded in an expression of pain. Kaito put his head on Yuki's bloody chest. " N-no…why…no, no, no…please, no…" Saruwatari smirked, and held the boy against the wall. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the door slammed open. Police, Ryuichi and Shuichi rushed in. "SHUICHI!"

Kaito yelled out, and Shuichi began to run forward toward Kaito and Yuki's corpse. "KAI---" Before Shuichi could finish, another shot went through the house.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Mr. Shindou?" Shuichi looked up with tear-stained eyes at the nurse. " About your friends…Mr. Kaito and Mr. Uesugi…well, Mr. Uesugi is dead." Shuichi already knew this. It was tearing him apart. " Mr. Kaito…is in critical. The bullet pierced his stomach…we honestly don't think…he'll survive the night." This was news to Shuichi. He though Kaito wasn't really in danger…

"Can…I see him?"

"Sure, honey."

Shuichi walked in to see his friend. He was so thin, so so thin. His ribs were clearly defineable, and he was extremely sickly.

" Kaito…don't die. Please."

7777777777777777777777777

Man! Sorry for the short chapter. I haven't updated in an eternity.


	13. Wounded Hearts

Sweet Emotion

Author: LadyMonarchDragon

Summary: On a routine trip to the grocery store, Shindou Shuichi finds a kid in an alley. His memory is gone, and everyone has some serious sorting out to do.

Author's note: Ooh, plot turns!

777777777777777777777777777777

Shuichi entered the room, and startled at the condition Kaito was in. He was hooked up to all sorts of hoses, and his body was frail letting off a rattling cough every now and then. Shuichi walked over to the unconscious boy, pulling up a chair. The pink haired singer couldn't take his eyes off his dying friend. The nurse figured this was a private moment, and departed the room. Shuichi looked at his friend some more, then started to speak.

"Kaito, I don't know if you can hear me, but…if you die…I won't have anyone left. Yuki died…He…he's gone for good." Shuichi leaned over his friend, his usually beautiful voice raspy and tight with the promise of tears. "I…need you. Really. I…couldn't live…" He felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Ryuichi, who had tear streaks down his cheeks as well.

"Shuichi, are you okay? How is Kaito doing?" Shuichi shook his head and turned away. Ryuichi took in breath, and pulled a chair up next to Shu. "Is…is he gonna live, Shuichi? Is Kaito gonna be okay?" Shuichi shook his head again, morosely. Ryuichi couldn't stop asking questions.

" Shut up, Sakuma! I don't know anything! Leave me the hell alone!" Shuichi put his head in his hands. Ryuichi paled, and stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi. This must be hard for you…"

"It is."

"It's hard for me too…I…can't believe Yuki's gone…"

"I know."

" If Kaito lives…what a miracle, ne?"

"Hmm…"

"I--"

"Ryuichi. Stop talking. Now."

Ryuichi quickly shut his mouth. He had never seen Shuichi like this. But, then again, Shuichi had never lost his lover and almost his friend. Ryuichi studied Shu's face, pale white and…something that hadn't been there before. It was…pain, and shock. But, there was something far deeper. It was hate. Hate for Saruwatari, hate for the cops who couldn't get to his beloved duo in time. Hate for the human race, and those who taint the innocence that lies within. Hate for everything, from the chair Shuichi was sitting on, to the hoses that kept Kaito alive.

Ryuichi was broken from his thoughts, when he heard a small sound, like a kitten sneezing. Shuichi was softly crying into his hands, not able to hold back. He shook slightly, and Ryuichi put his hand on Shuichi's shoulder as a calming gesture. Shuichi didn't protest, and the two of them sat there, the only sounds of Shuichi's crying and the beeping of Kaito's heart monitor.

77777777777777777

NO! I am sooo concise! Sorry, no long chaps, friends…


End file.
